


Ice Cream

by heros_wings



Series: Moments [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Changmin share ice cream at 3am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> This one is totally inspired by their recent appearance on Kings Brunch.

Their flight landed at Narita just before 10 that night. They didn't walk into their apartment until after midnight, and when Changmin finally collapsed on his bed just after 2am, he was grateful that they didn't have to be up until 6. Had he not been so tired, he would have grinned–it was definitely not normal to be so happy about 4 hours of sleep.

He was just drifting off when Yunho's door opened. Changmin listened to the soft footsteps pad passed his door and...right to the kitchen.

He sighed.

They had been travelling around the globe for the better part of 11 years, and yet Yunho still had trouble falling asleep right away whenever they arrived at their destination. He listened to the fridge door open and shut, soon followed by the familiar plastic crinkle Changmin had come to associate with Yunho's late night trips to the kitchen.

The balcony door slid shut, and Changmin rolled over with a growl, wide awake. He should just lie there and hope to fall asleep again. They had a variety show, several interviews, and photo shoots tomorrow. He needed his rest. It would be Yunho's own stupid fault if he fell asleep–again–in the middle of a photo shoot.

He was already sitting up by the time he finished the thought. Because he remembered Yunho was sniffling before they left Korea. Not that Changmin was worried–he was never _worried–_ but if Yunho had a cold, that meant Changmin had to answer the interviewer's questions. He had done a very good job of deflecting them towards Yunho for the past four years, so why disturb the natural order?

Hating everything, he glared at the clock: "2:45am," glowed blue.

Changmin especially hated clocks.

Without bothering with a coat, or slippers, or anything a practical, well-rested Changmin would have thought to put on before joining his idiot hyung on the balcony in below-freezing weather, he walked through the living room, and paused just before sliding open the door.

A stupid amount of affection washed through him. Yunho was hunkered against the wall, on the floor of the balcony, a blanket thrown over his lap, and a pleased smile on his lips. Changmin wanted to roll his eyes and grin at the same time–he was eating ice cream. One of those cheap individual cups from the convenience store down the street that came with its own tiny spoon.

Yunho sneezed.

Rolling his eyes, he snatched a blanket from the living room that a fan made them years ago, and slid open the balcony door. It had been flurrying when they left the airport, but now the snow was falling steadily, a few stray flakes landing on the railing or Yunho's blanket.

He bit back a shiver as his feet touched the cold concrete and a breeze cut through his thin shirt.

Yunho looked up when he heard the door, and smiled, "Changmin-ah what–"

Changmin threw the blanket on his head.

Yunho let out a startled noise, and pushed back the blanket enough so it no longer covered his face. He smiled when he saw Changmin. "Did I wake you up?"

Changmin tried to keep his heart from lurching with gross affection. It jumped anyway, and he scowled. Stupid thing.

"What are you doing out here?" he tried to sound irritable. Like Yunho sitting on the balcony with a blanket on his head and ice cream in his hands didn't make him want to slide under the blanket with him and maybe steal the rest.

Oblivious, Yunho broke into a happy smile and held up his treat. "I'm eating ice cream!"

Changmin's lips twitched, but he immediately forced them back into an annoyed scowl. "It's almost three in the morning."

Yunho pouted. "But I couldn't sleep."

"You're going to catch a cold."

Yunho opened his mouth to argue, and sneezed instead.

Changmin raised an eyebrow.

Smiling sheepishly, Yunho turned back to staring at the city. Changmin was beginning to shiver.

With a content sigh, he took another bite of ice cream. "It's so pretty..."

Changmin watched, licking his lips as the spoon disappeared into Yunho's mouth and dipped back into the cup. He inched forward slowly with a sudden craving for ice cream. It was too troublesome to go back into the apartment for his own. And it was freezing outside, and Yunho would get sick if they stayed out much longer, so they could just...share.

Carefully, he sunk to the floor. When Yunho turned to smile at him, he almost jumped back to his feet, but then there was half a blanket in his lap. And because Changmin had bare feet and no coat, he slid closer. Their shoulders bumped, and suddenly it was too hot.

Yunho sneezed again.

Fever. Yunho must be burning from a fever, because he was an idiot who ate ice cream at 3am in the snow. That was the only reason he felt like a fucking furnace.

"Idiot..." he muttered, as Yunho sniffled.

He was answered with a small spoonful of ice cream in front of his face, and a smile. "Want some?"

Changmin stared at Yunho, then wrapped his lips around the spoon. _Of course_ , he thought, pulling back and licking his lips. _Strawberry_.

"If you get sick, I'm making you answer every single interview question..." he muttered, scooting closer.

Yunho just fed him another bite.

The next day, as the staff walked them through the plans for the show that day, Changmin nodded off on Yunho's shoulder, while Yunho sniffled and coughed behind his mask.

Later, when the MC asked, "What is one thing Yunho must have?"

Changmin answered, "Ice cream."


End file.
